Champions Daughter
by Mysterious Nerd
Summary: Years after the rebels won, something was changing within the Capitol and Panem. With Commander Paylor's murder, and with the threat of the games returning, Will the Champions Daughter survive what lies ahead?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_Cinna_

Standing there saying goodbye to Katniss, for what I'm sure could might as well have been the last; having the peacekeepers walk out and attack me was something I never expected. Although I should have really after the stunt I pulled with Katniss' wedding dress. I always said I express my emotions through my work and what the Capitol had decided for quarter quell, well, that was just sick. Out of all the things they could have chosen they had to pick that one. '_The star crossed lovers_' enter the arena again, you can't help but feel sorry for them.

I will never forget the look on her face as they started to beat me, it's actually the last thing I remember before I blacked out. Katniss, the girl on fire, standing in her tube waiting to go into the arena, helpless as I'm beaten to the ground by the emotionless robotic peacekeepers.

When I awoke, I was in a dingy darkened prison cell, surrounded by at least a dozen spotless white peacekeeper uniforms. I rolled over to find that my wrists had been bound by chain to a shackle on the floor not even a foot away from me. My feet the same. I was starving and dieing of thirst, then I see the food inches from my hands. Stale mouldy bread and cloudy disgusting water. I would die for a bottle of sparkling Apricot spring water. I'm struggling to eat the bread when I hear the lock going on my cell, I wearily lift my head up as I'm dragged out by my hands. A flashback of Katniss' shocked and worried face flashes by my eyes and I know I have to survive whatever torture they're going to put me through. As they lift me up to make me stand I find my feet again, and instantly I have a rough idea on how long I've been out…A week at least. I stand straight and head held high, with my chin up, just like I tell Katniss to do, and with a swift move of my right arm, I manage to elbow the peacekeeper to my right, right in the windpipe and I kick him to the ground. I turn and elbow the other in the head, making him fall backwards to the ground with a thud. I realise I only have a matter of minutes before the others find out what's happened, so I grab the keys, unlock my chains and make a run for it.

I run past several shocked peacekeepers and then make a turn to the right, throwing off any that followed me. I keep running as fast as I can, untill I almost run smack into the ladder in front of me. Slowly turning so that I can see how many guards are behind me, when I realise there's at least 20 and they're all pointing their guns at me. Seeing the hooded cloak next to me I pick it up and throw it on, seeing the explosives underneath; with only seconds to spare on the timer I climb up the ladder and escape. I'm standing in the fresh, crisp spring morning air, taking in deep breathes and trying to get a bearing on where in this damned city I am, when I notice the huge screens in the middle of the square.

Katniss is bent over Peeta, crying and screaming at another victor to help him, to bring him back to her. I tear rolls down my cheek as I know she needs me, but I have no idea how I can help her. My Katniss. I throw my hand into my pockets and take a big sigh.

Only then do I find the note;

_Cinna, _

_I know you'll hate me for this later, but we NEED you back. You have to be ready to help Peeta and Katniss. Something big is going to happen and we need you here to help us. Stay low untill you get the call from Haymitch. And yes he is still around. Everyone thinks you're dead so please, for the sake of all of us, stay hidden. _

_Love _

_Octavia and Haymitch_

_P.S Katniss and Peeta know nothing of this. You Will see her again. Soon. _

Reading the note, I throw my hood up so that it covers my face and I walk into the world I once knew and loved. The country I called home. The country that now rules even stricter. Panem.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Katniss_

"Prim! Hurry up otherwise we'll be late!" Standing at the bottom of the stairs watching my daughter make her way down, I realise just how much she looks like her Aunt, Peeta and me. From her medium build and height right the way down to her blond hair and piercing blue eyes from her father. Although the freckles are a mystery to me, but they suit her girly frame and delicate features. I sling on my hunting jacket, that reminds me of who I am, of the endless days spent in the woods with Gale…..Gale…I still think about him, I often sit and wonder how his life is since he stayed in district 2. If he's met anyone and if he has a family…

My attention is pulled back by the sound of Prim coming down the stairs in her chunky boots Peeta found in one of the shops in the richer part of District 12.

"Remind me again why we're going into the woods mum?" Prim said standing there watching me cautiously. She always does when we go out, it's as if her father's told her the history of the woods.

"Because, even though the Hunger games are gone, if something like it should ever happen again, or something to should happen to your father or I, then I want you to be able to be prepared to look after your brother. How I used to live." I paused briefly to think and then carried on, walking over to her and sitting down next to her. "It's important you know how to do this stuff Primrose. It's why I teach you basic hunting skills and try to teach you how to use a bow and arrow. And it's why your father teaches you how to paint, so it's an easy form of camouflage should you ever need it."

" I just don't get why we need too though, none of the other children have to learn any of this". She sighs and her curls bounce off of her chest.

"Look, I'm not going to have this discussion again Prim, are you ready to go out to the woods? Good. Now pick up your game bag and lets go before your father comes back." As I watched Prim walk ahead, I got a flashback of my sisters first ever Hunger Games with her little duck tail hanging out of the back of her shirt. With a small smile, I sigh and walk out of our victor house and look up to the sky. _I hope you know just how much I loved you little duck, and how much I still do_. I think the words up to sky, hoping that she'll hear them, and set off to the woods with my daughter.

As we walked into the woods, I noticed just how much it had changed. The electric fence is still up, but no longer live. The woods itself hadn't changed much, just the atmosphere of it. It had become almost empty and lifeless. No longer the secrete hideout where I would go to escape the hardships of the Capitol with Gale…Gale…My mind wonders to back when I last saw him.

He was on TV from District 2 showing everyone how the rebels won the war on the anniversary, using footage that someone had managed to film. When I think about it, none of it makes any sense, why the rebels had sacrificed the children of Panem, the Capitol and our own, to win some war. Innocent children. My sister was killed for this. For the sake of winning a war. Everyday I have to deal with the flashback of watching my sister burn, and me being helpless, not being able to do anything.

We came past an old maple tree when I saw a deer go past. Going onto my hunting toes and catching Prim's attention, I knelt and threw a rock to scare it into the open. A doe. Just like before that reaping. The one that started it all. Chances are it's an offspring of that same Doe. With Prim following behind, I step out and follow this doe, being careful of where I tread, I manage to get her into a fairly open space when I hear a twig snap behind me. The doe runs off behind a tree and leaves her head just peeping out from behind the tree. Feeling brave, I bring my bow up and pull the string to my cheek and aim for the doe. I close my eyes and breathe in. Once. Twice. And on the third as I let my breath go, I let the arrow go. Something behind me scares the doe and I miss, but I hit a squirrel behind it square in the eye.

"I've seen you do this a thousand times, and it still amazes me how precise you are" Peeta comes out from behind a bush completely camouflaged as does our son, Cole. They both look alike when camouflaged, Cole just looks a miniature version. But this was a common thing, Prim and I come out so I can teach her to hunt and we end up running into them. More often then not our trips would stop there and we would walk back home together. But not today. Today I wanted a bit of independence.

"Prim go with your father and brother home, I'll be back in a bit" I bend down and hug her and start walking away from then when someone pulls on my arm.

"You alright Katniss? I haven't seen you like this since after the last games" he pulls me too him and tips my face up so he can look into my eyes.

" I'm alright, I just need to think about something. Something doesn't feel right…Don't you feel it?"

"No, but I trust you Katniss" He pulls me into him and kisses me quickly but softly enough to leave a tingling on my lips. "Be quick okay? And stay safe". He looks me in the eyes, searching for something but I turn away.

"I'll try to be quick." I pull out of his arms and walk further into the woods, after a while I stop and sink into the ground. As I sit there leaning against an old oak tree, I let all the memories flow, memories of life before the games and before my sister was killed. The tears start flowing after a while and I just sit there and let the sadness take me.

About an hour later, I realise where I am; I'm sat by the edge of the woods not too far from where I used to enter it. Dusting myself off as I stand, I pick up my game back with the squirrel in it and head off for District 12. I come to the gap in the fence I used to go through, and I sling my bag through and clamber through after it. Standing there after I get through, I take a minute to look round the little grass meadow where the mass grave is. Then I start walking. I have no idea where I'm going untill I get there.

Walking up the house I realise where I am. I'm at the house where Gales mother used to stay untill she moved to district 2 with him. His sisters and brothers are still around, but I don't see them very often. I sit there for a few hours, thinking. Thinking about how life used to be like here. I'd go out and hunt in the morning with Gale, then come back and trade it all at the Hob and the back doors of other homes. It used to be somewhat easy, now it's just not fair. You never know when someone will attack, or if something will happen that will spark that uprising again. What we have now is just the calm before the storm. Something is going to happen and soon. We just don't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Katniss_

I was walking home when a teenage boy, couldn't have been older than about 15 ran into me and sent my arrows flying. They scattered all over the floor with a loud thud of my quiver.

"Hey, watch where you're goi-"

"sorry mam. Oh wait, you're her, you're Katniss aren't you?" He looks at me with so much curiosity I can tell that he's not going anywhere untill I introduce myself to him.

"Yes. Yes I am. And who are you?" I eye him up and try to figure out just how old he actually is.

"Sorry. My name is Harvey miss. Harvey Tinder." He offers out his hand for me to shake and I accept but cautiously.

"Well Harvey, why are you in such a hurry? And please call me Katniss"

"Oh, well. I was told at school that there is an emergency broadcast tonight at 6. And as it's just gone 5, I was hurrying to get home to watch it. So I best go and so should you Miss." He awkwardly motions for him to go and I let him, sending my thanks as well; before I run off to get home as well.

"Katniss, is that you?" I can hear Peeta calling as I enter the house; normally this means I've done something wrong or there is something he needs to tell me. I follow his voice into the living room of our semi-detached victor house to find him, Prim and Cole sat around the TV with the seal of Panem on.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look from my husband to my children, but they quickly shh me and get me to sit down between them as we watch the seal of Panem twist and disappear to revel someone of the official Capitol office standing in front of us.

"_We are sorry to announce the death of Commander Paylor. It is unknown at the current time how she has died and whether or not it was a case of murder. At this current time we have no president or person in charge. This is a situation that we are currently working on but even though it will take time, we can a sure you that as citizens of Panem, you will have a president in charge.." _The man on the screen carried on to say something else but was quickly interrupted by a woman in her 20's standing in the middle of an old warehouse.

"_I am Alyssa, Daughter of your old president, Snow. I have interrupted this broadcast to tell you all that it was me who killed your commander Paylor. Why did I do it I hear you all ask? Well, I am the long lost daughter of snow, and I wish to avenge his death. So, standing in front of you, I'm announcing that I am becoming your new president. And my first act of presidency, and in favour of my late father President Snow, I declare that from this point on the Hunger Games will be bought back. And the reapings for the 76__th__ Annual Hunger Games will be in a months time. May the Odds be ever in your favour." _And with that the seal of Panem came up and the whole country fell silent.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I felt myself sink to the floor before I even knew what I was doing. How could they bring it back, all those children that have died for sheer entertainment. It's sick. Instinctively as I think these words, I reach out for my children, as if I'm trying to protect them from the horror that's already coming.

"Primrose, Cole; go up to your rooms. I need to talk to your mother alone" I hear Peeta say the words before I register what he's saying. Before I knew it my children were hugging me goodnight and running to their rooms.

"We can't let the go Peeta…..They're….They're still young, it's not right" The words sob out of me as I'm pulled into a hug. Those arms that have helped me against so many nightmares from the 74th Games, now try to help me with another nightmare. Only this one is reality.

"I know Katniss, I know. But they have our tricks and skills that helped us, and at least all the preparing we've been doing wasn't for nothing. We just have to up what we teach them for the next month." He takes a step back and pulls my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes. "They're just like you. Tough enough to survive anything."

I sigh and admit defeat for tonight. There's nothing I can do to take back what was said today, just as there's nothing we can do about the reaping in the next month. As I sit there in Peeta's arms, I remember the times we spent like this on the train after the games, and drift into a sleep that's tormented by mutts, tracker jackers and the faces of the tributes I killed years ago.

The reaping is just two days away now, Peeta and I have taught all we could to our children and given them all the advice we could. They know that as the two victors we have a duty to mentor the two tributes that are chosen for District 12. To say we're all nervous is an understatement. I'm sat in the dining room looking at the old book that Peeta and I made when we first came back to our district after it had been destroyed, when I heard the phone rang.

"Heya sweetheart, miss me?" The familiar voice of Haymitch brings a smile to my lips and I have to force myself not to spill out everything to him.

"Hey Haymitch. For once I can say that yes I do. I wish you were here…Peeta and I have no idea on what to do as mentors." My voice cracks as I say it, but I hold back the tears.

"You know that if your child, Prim, if she gets picked, then she's going to be one hell of a target. The careers will target her for either an ally or to kill her. Make sure that she knows most of yours and Peeta's skills. She WILL need them. Just like she will need you both."  
"Thank you Haymitch. We've taught her all we can, I just hope her name doesn't get pulled." I could hear him sigh and just imagine him sitting there scratching at his beard trying to figure out what to say. After about 5 minutes he comes out with something.  
" Its her first year, her names only been in it once Katniss"

And with that one line, It all came back. As that one line, is what I said to Prim, my sister, before the 74th games. Before this all started.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Katniss_

As I woke up, I knew what day it was. The reaping. This was it, all of the teaching and preparing came down to this day. I have no idea on if Prim would get called out or if she would be safe for this year. But I know one thing, I have to mentor whoever does go through. I wont be alone though, I'll have Peeta. We can get through this together…

_Primrose_

As I thought about it, even though I know little about the Hunger Games, I know more than most children my age. Just like I know that the meadow where we all play is actually a mass graveyard of the past people from our District. Funny that isn't it, parents are getting scared about the games but they'll still let us play on a mass burial site… strange….

I was on a walk around the district, watching the faces of the people that had once experienced these reapings every year and those, like me, that were so new to it. One thing was the same though, fear. Fear was plastered onto the face of everyone in the district. Mums, dads, girls, boys, grandparents; it was all there the fear that their child/sister/brother will get picked and have to enter the arena. This same look was reflected in my mothers eyes, although she would deny it.

I got about half way round the district to the seam when I saw my father standing there looking at the bakery.

"You know I used to work in a bakery right here, with my mother and father, It was how I knew your mother." He sounded sad and almost distant as I approached him and took his hand.

" I love the story of how you and mum met, tell me it please dad." I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but the love a father has for his daughter.

"Not now Prim, we have to get you back to your mother so you can get ready" _For the reaping,_ I thought. He didn't have to say it but it was all around us. The symbols of Panem. Of the old President Snow. No one was allowed into the district square yet, but I could guess that it was decorated the same.

Back at home, my mum was rushing around trying to make sure that Cole had somewhere to go while her and my father sit on the stage. I was bathing when I noticed the outfit laid out for me on my bed. White shirt that felt like cotton with a beige skirt. What's known as our best wear. It felt weird to be wearing it, as, in district 12 we don't wear our best, not even twice a year.

I walked downstairs to my mum and dad, and they both just stopped, looked at me and smiled at me. I could see in their eyes as they pulled me into a hug, the same feelings I had. Nerves, fear, love and outright scared.

We walked to the square as a family and with each passing step I became more anxious. As we neared the square I knew that I would be on my own for now.

"We'll come and find you after okay Prim? We'll wait right here" My mum looked at me as she blinked away tears. And my father was just the same. They pulled me into a hug and we said out goodbyes.  
**

Walking into the square I must have had the same look on my face as every other child there. I walked over to join a queue to be signed in. As the peacekeeper (I think that's what they are called) took a blood prick from my finger, I thought what it would have been like to be here all those years ago. When my own mother and father defied the odds.

Once the finger prick was done, I was told to go through and was ushered into a line with the other girls around my age. We all looked at each as more of us piled in. Each one of us had the same look on out faces, and each one more scared than the other. After about ten minutes, we heard footsteps on the stage. A lady dressed in Orange, with bright red hair walked to the microphone. _This must be Effie Trinket_ I thought. The same lady that had escorted my parents to what everyone thought to be their doom.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 76th Hunger Games, I admit it is a bit of a shock to be standing here once again, but the show must go on!" She held a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes, not that anyone noticed. "I now have a gift for you all, a message straight from the Capitol.." She turned and the screen behind her jumped to life with a video showing us the history of the how the games began.

I have to admit, even though I've seen that video school on the anniversary of the last reaping; it surprises me how much impact it has on me now. As we're standing here side by side waiting.

_Katniss_

" Well, I still love that video ha-ha. Lets welcome our two victors from District 12 to the stage, Katniss and Peeta Mellark!" I never get tired of trying to figure out how Effie has stayed so cheerful these past few years. Just before the doors open Peeta pulls me into a quick hug.  
"She'll be fine Katniss. Her name won't be drawn, it's only in there once. It'll be okay, We'll see her after and she can stay with your mum while we are away. OK?" He lifts my chin up so he can look into my eyes, wipes away a tear and lets go and takes my hand as the door opens. For that one brief moment I was sure that everything was going to be alright, and that we could do this together.

Walking out onto the stage, we wave and take our seats. I look out onto the crowd and try to find my daughters face. She see's me looking and sends a smile, trying to reassure me that she's fine. Peeta see's me looking and squeezes my hand.

"Let's start shall we? I think Boys first today" As Effie walks over to the ball holding the all the names of the boys aged 12 to 18 in district 12, I see each boy hold their breath. Waiting. She puts her hand in, and pulls out a slip of paper and walks back to the microphone.

"Our male tribute for the 76th Hunger Games is" it feels like forever before she finally unfolds the paper " Harvey Tinder. Where are you Harvey? Ah there you are, come on hurry up."

Oh no. Not him, the poor boy. He was so nice and polite to me. I sit there consumed by my thoughts as Effie gets him to introduce himself to the audience, both here in the square and in Panem.

"Now for the girls." She walks over to the ball, and with each step, my heart beats faster. She puts her hand in, and pulls out another slip with a name on it, and walks back to the microphone.

"And the female tribute for the 76th Hunger Games is" everyone holds there breath, both Peeta and I, as she opens the slip. "Primrose Mellark".


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Katniss_

I felt like the whole word had been taken out from underneath me. I had to resist the urge to run up and shout out "I volunteer as tribute!" but what good would it do? None. I'm her mother, I'm over the legal age for the games. So instead I keep my face composed, head held high and wait untill we are lead inside the justice building.

After about 5 more minutes of Effie going on, and when I think I'm about to break, We are all ushered inside the building and out of the cameras.

Not even five steps in I crash to the floor and start weeping. I feel arms go around me and try to shrug them off thinking its Haymitch or Effie; only then do I realise it's the arms of my husband. Peeta. He pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair as I sit on the floor and cry. Wishing that this was all just a terrible dream and I would wake up and everything would be how it was last month. No Reaping. No Hunger Games. No tears.

_Primrose_

"Primrose Mellark" My name echo's through the square, bouncing off of the buildings. I know the girls in my row have all held there breath, waiting for me to walk past them. Knowing that I'm about to take the first step to my death, I hold my head high and proud for I have two amazing mentors. My parents.

As I walk past the other girls, one by one I hear them let their breath out, whispering something in the process. But It was too low and quiet for me to hear. When I reach the end of my row, two more peacekeepers usher me forward to the stage in complete silence. Without looking I know that every person in Panem will be glued to their screens tonight. Wondering how I will react once I'm in the arena. Walking up the steps to the stage I hear the faint buzz of the microphone and Effie telling me to hurry up and ushering me to the centre of the stage.

"Come now dear, that's it" She moves the microphone closer towards me "Now, I bet you're just super excited about this aren't you?" she looks at me and tries to encourage me to talk but I just stand there in shock. Behind me I can hear my mother trying to keep herself together. Effie knows she's not going to get anything out of me so she moves me to the side and finishes introducing me to the crowd.

"Now, there we have it our two tributes for the 76th Hunger games. Lets give a round of applause for these two brave people." Its strange, I remember my mum saying to me about what happened when her and my father where standing there. But I never imagined how it could feel. Untill now. Standing there before everyone in District 12, they done the same now as they done then. It started with the older District members at the back then spread forward; in the hush of the reaping they all kissed their three middle fingers on their left hand, then put them in the air.

I have no idea if it's for my parents or me, or both. But either way I revelled in the atmosphere and stepped into the justice building.

I was left standing there in the middle of a room when the door opened and my mum, dad and little brother walked through. Running to my mum, I start crying.  
"I don't want to die mum! How am I going to compete with the other tributes that are there? How am I going to kill Harvey?" I let the words spill out of my mouth before I could stop them. Wrapped in my mums arms I felt safe. Like nothing could ever harm us.

"Don't worry Prim, you've got me and your father as your mentors. We will help you in any way that we can. I promise you that" She pulls away from me so I can see her face and I know that she's being honest.

Before long I'm ushered out from the room, down the steps of the back of the Justice building and out into the crowd. As I step out I already notice that there are more cameras, ready to take in the shocked and horrified faces of my family and Harvey. This is torture. We get into a car and are taken to the train. I've noticed one thing straight away; the train is long and silver and when I walk in everything is so shiny. This must be what it's like in the Capitol. Looking at one of the tables' I notice a mark and I remember what my mum told me about her train ride, so I turn to Effie with a smile on my face and ask:  
"Is this table mahogany?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Primrose _

As I lay there in my room, the events from the previous day whiz past me in a blur. My mum and dad talking in hushed tones with Haymitch, discussing how Harvey and I are going to survive probably…Harvey…I can't believe it's him that was picked. I don't know him that well but I saw him in the corridors at school and he seems like such a nice person. I feel so bad for him. My mind wonders then to a conversation earlier….

" So what's it like being the daughter of two victors?" I looked at Harvey as he sits there, his brown eyes puffy and red, nose red and he sniffs as he waits for my answer. It's no question that he's been crying.

"It's OK I guess, all the fame and that has probably died down since they were tributes….but saying that the games haven't been around for years have they?" Harvey shakes his head in response, eyes glued to mine, hanging on to every word. "Then I'm sorry for any publicity you get in the Capitol…hopefully they'll be too busy dying their hair bright green with pink spots" We laughed and then fell into a silence in which we both realised that, that laugh will be the last for a while….

I was bought back to reality by a faint knock on my door, groggy from having no sleep I get out of bed, walk over to the door and open it. That's when I see my little brother, Cole, standing there. Now he's not much bigger then me in all honesty, at age 11 he's fairly tall for his age. His short brunette hair sticks up all over the place, and his ocean like eyes are red and sore, all pointing to the fact he's had a nightmare. Without saying a word, I open my door abit more so that he can some in and let him fall asleep in my bed as I comfort him. Knowing I can't do anything but try and win the games, I wonder how this was how my mother felt when she was on this same journey. Sworn to protect her sibling and winning the games, but thinking somehow the odds are not in my favour.

_Katniss_

"How are we going to keep our own daughter alive when we know there's going to be people, games makers that want to kill her in revenge for what we done? Tell me Peeta. Tell me that!" throwing my arms up in frustration I cross the cart and sit on one of the chairs.

"I get that you're scared-" I open my mouth to say he has no idea but he crosses the distance between us and kneels down in front of me. "No let me finish Katniss. I understand that you're scared, petrified even of what could happen. I am too, she's as much yours as she is mine. But we have keep out heads clear and come with strategies and game plays. Like Haymitch done for us when we were in the arena. We'll figure a way to keep both Prim and Harvey alive." As he says this he's looking in my eyes, searching for an answer, but all I can see in his is hope. Love and Hope.


End file.
